Todo por amor
by HydeistMoon
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien deseas que este bien y sea feliz... aunque no sea contigo. UA donde Ryoma y Sakuno descubren el verdadero amor... Es mi segundo fic y ya tengo problemas con el summary... jiji. Cap4 arriba!
1. Retrospectiva

_**Hola queridos lectores, este es mi segundo fic (el primero es 'Una nueva etapa' de sailor moon).**_

_**Espero que les guste y ya saben que estoy muy al pendiente de sus reviews, creánme que en verdad me motivan mucho y me ayudan sus sugerencias, comentarios y criticas.**_

_**La idea general de este fic, la basé en la canción Kiss de J-entercom. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**No esta de más decir que los personajes no pertenecen, y no hago esto con fines de lucro… solo es por diversión.**_

_**Sin más que decir, espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado. Les aclaro desde antes que es un capitulo introductorio a la historia, espero que así se pueda entender mejor la trama general.**_

* * *

**Todo por amor  
**

**Retrospectiva**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nombre: Ryoma Echizen

Profesión: fotógrafo

Edad: 26 años

Estado civil: soltero.

Amo mi trabajo es lo único que me hace sentir feliz, a pesar de mi actitud fría para con el resto de la gente, en realidad no soy así. Me gusta disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida y tanto es así que me emociona capturar esas emociones para que otros puedan disfrutarlas, es agradable saber que mi trabajo transmite lo que yo sentí al inmortalizar el momento en una fotografía, la tranquilidad del atardecer en la playa, la ternura de una madre arrullando a su bebé, el amor juvenil de una pareja de adolescentes, en resumen, la grandeza de la vida.

Eso es lo que más disfruto, los momentos esporádicos que se presentan en nuestras vidas; la otra cara de la moneda son los momentos planeados y previstos, que aunque pueden ser igual o mas hermosos que los espontáneos, no transmiten el mismo sentimiento. Pero lamentablemente esos son los que me permiten disfrutar de la vida que hasta hora llevo, que si bien no es muy espectacular, es cómoda y me permite complacer ciertos caprichos.

Esa es una de las razones por las que la mayoría de la gente piensa que soy un engreído, además de que mi actitud insociable y hosca no ayudan mucho; pero en realidad es no soy yo, es más bien una mascara para alejar a toda la gente que desea estar cerca de mi solo por conveniencia, solo buscan obtener algo a cambio de brindarme su compañía; y yo ya me harté de eso.

Es verdad que hago mis excepciones, sobre todo cuando alguna de las modelos me llama la atención, no puedo evitarlo, después de todo soy hombre y no es mi culpa que casi todas la mujeres quieran estar conmigo aunque sea por una noche, se bien que muchas de ellas solo quieren que yo impulse sus carreras, pero eso no importa porque por ahora solo quiero un rato de diversión y nada más; aún no he encontrado a la mujer que desde la primera vez que la vea haga que mi corazón se detenga, aquella por la que yo daría mi vida por salvar la suya; aunque tal vez nunca aparezca… creo que después de todo soy un sentimental.

Llevo más de cinco años trabajando en Nueva York, en un principio tuve que realizar casi todo tipo de trabajos para poder sobrevivir (a pesar de tener estudios), fui lavaplatos, mesero, lavacoches, cargador y mucho más; pero un buen día tuve la oportunidad de trabajar en una agencia fotográfica llamada L'arc, empecé haciendo labores de limpieza, después fuí algo así como el y-v-m… y veme a traer el desayuno, y veme a traer los rollos, y veme a traer las fotos, y veme a bla bla bla.

Mi talento e ingenio me ayudaron a hacerme notar en este ambiente hasta que finalmente me convertí en algo así como el asistente de Stephen Jonson, el fotógrafo estrella de la agencia; debo admitir que aprendí mucho de él pero lo que yo tenia a mi favor era esa hambre de éxito y reconocimiento. Bastó con una sola oportunidad, un día uno de los fotógrafos de la agencia no llegó a una cita con la revista Life, la agencia no se podía dar el lujo de cancelarlos 10 minutos antes, para mi buena suerte todos los fotógrafos estaban ocupados; yo me ofrecí a realizar el trabajo, debido a la situación no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar, era preferible argumentar que los rollos habían salido malos o cualquier otra cosa, si las fotos no salían bien, antes que la reputación de la agencia se viera destrozada por una sesión incumplida.

Como se pueden imaginar, todo salió de maravilla; la revista quedó fascinada con mi trabajo, tanto que me pidieron que trabajara con ellos directamente, pero la agencia no lo permitió… dijeron que yo era uno de sus mejores fotógrafos y no me dejarían ir, pueden creerlo?.

Ahora tengo mi propio estudio y trabajo por mi cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nombre: Sakuno Ryusaki

Profesión: estilista

Edad: 24 años

Estado civil: soltera.

Adoro mi trabajo porque me permite expresar mis ideas, la mayoría de mis clientes dicen que mis manos hacen magia, yo no lo creo, más bien creo que soy capaz de ver dentro de la persona que está frente al espejo y así reflejar la belleza interna en su aspecto físico.

Me siento muy contenta cuando las personas quedan a gusto con mi trabajo, se que no es posible lucir siempre como una princesa; pero hay ocasiones en que no puede ser de otra manera.

Llevo ya mas de un año trabajando en el Salón Styles, pero aún me siento un poco fuera de lugar… mis compañeras son agradables conmigo pero no puedo decir que realmente somos amigas, es por esto que a veces me siento sola en esta gran ciudad (aunque tengo a Tomoka que es mi única amiga), Nueva York puede intimidar al más valiente, ahora imaginen lo que sentí (y aun siento aunque en menor medida) cuando llegué desde un pequeño condado llamado Forks.

Talvez se pregunten como llegué hasta aquí, pues bien, todo pasó muy rápido. Un buen día yo me encontraba buscando trabajo en mi ciudad, las ofertas de trabajo no son muy abundantes y yo no tenia el dinero suficiente como para abrir mi propio establecimiento. Después de muchas horas, sin éxito, tocando puertas para solicitar trabajo, regresé derrotada y agotada mi casa; como siempre mi abuela me recibió con un sermón sobre las verdaderas obligaciones de una mujer y que si tanto quería estudiar hubiera escogido algo más redituable. Lo que ella no considera es que con nuestros recursos no podía pagarme una carrera universitaria; después de ese trago amargo, alguien llamó a la puerta, era una vieja amiga de mi abuela que había venido a visitarla.

Una semana después, cuando la amiga de la abuela estaba arreglando su maleta para regresar a su casa; me comentó que ella tenia un nuevo salón de belleza y que necesitaba personal, si pensarlo siquiera yo le dije que me diera trabajo; después de 'discutirlo' con mi abuela, la señora Osakada me dijo que podía trabajar para ella, pero la condición de mi abuela era que me quedara a vivir con ella y su nieta, por su puesto que para pagarle tendría que ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa.

Tomoka (la nieta de la señora Osakada) es una gran chica, alegre, desinhibida y muy amable, desde que llegué a su casa me brindó su amistad, y debo decir que gracias a ella conozco un poco de la ciudad, aunque todavía me pierdo cuando salgo de mi ruta diaria.

¿Novio? No tengo, realmente soy un poco tímida y torpe cuando estoy ante un chico que me agrada, realmente no tengo mucho a mi favor si tenemos en cuenta que no soy una persona adinerada, refinada, conocida… solo soy una simple chica; con esto no quiero decir que no me quiera tal y como soy, por el contrario, sé que algún día voy a encontrar a la persona adecuada para mí… no sé, talvez alguien a quien no le importe estar con una joven a la que no le interesan las joyas, comodidades , o el dinero; yo valoro más los sentimientos, la calidad humana, la pasión con la que se enfrenta la vida, y sobre todo el amor por su trabajo; pero que aun sobre todo eso, me ame más a mi porque yo lo amaré sobre todas las cosas.

Probablemente sea una soñadora y esté esperando a un príncipe azul, pero después de mi último fracaso sentimental decidí ser más exigente; talvez de esta manera pueda evitar a personas que solo buscan burlarse de los sentimientos de la gente.

Cuando vivía en Forks tuve un novio al que ame muchísimo, se llama Momoshiro; me lastimó, me hizo mucho daño. Él no me amaba realmente yo era una más en su lista de conquistas, cuando se cansó de mi me dejó sin el menor remordimiento; incluso me hecho en cara todos mis defectos y me dijo que ya había encontrado una mujer de verdad Ann Tachibana; pobrecilla espero que se haya dado cuenta del tipo de hombre que es Momoshiro.

Yo sé que no todos los hombres son iguales, o eso es lo que quiero creer; si fuera así como es posible que vea tantas parejas felices caminando por el parque tomados de la mano, muchos de ellos ya son una familia con hijos; el amor que sienten el uno por el otro se refleja en sus miradas. Yo esperaré paciente hasta que encuentre a esa persona que seria capaz de dar todo por mí.


	2. Cerrando con broche de oro

**Todo por amor**

**Cerrando con broche de oro**

-.-. Cambio de escena

-xxxx- detalles de la escena

"_xxxx"_ pensamientos del personaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ryoma Echizen_

Estoy muy emocionado, la revista Life que ha sido mi más fiel y mejor cliente, me ha confiado la realización de los trabajos fotográficos por el 50 aniversario de la revista.

Si bien llevo algunos años trabajando con ellos, hasta ahora solo realizaba trabajos especiales para sus artículos más importantes; ahora mi trabajo será el único en toda la revista. Mi prestigio ya es alto en esta urbe, pero con este trabajo mi nombre será reconocido en muchas partes del mundo y estoy seguro que personas y compañías importantes solicitaran mis servicios y así podré seguir haciendo lo que me gusta por mucho más tiempo.

Las sesiones fotográficas duraran aproximadamente dos semanas. Hoy es el primer día, trabajaremos en el estudio durante todo el día. Hace un poco menos de dos años que he contratado un asistente, aunque muy seguido me arrepiento de haberlo hecho es un bocón presumido, su nombre es Horio y aunque aún es un principiante tiene aptitudes para este ambiente.

Horio: Echizen, Echizen!!!, donde pongo las lámparas?

Ryoma: Quiero dos del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo; pero asegúrate que no interfieran en la toma.

Horio: Con mis casi dos años de experiencia en esto, crees que no lo sé? –dijo orgulloso-

Ryoma: Si claro, como en la sesión del viernes.

Horio: Eso fue un pequeño error, además tú no te diste cuenta hasta la mitad del trabajo… todo por estar seduciendo a la modelo. _"maldito Ryoma que suerte tiene"_

Ryoma: Ann?!!, si…realmente es buena –sonriendo de medio lado-

Horio: -con cara de tonto y babeando como un bebé- Cuéntame como te fue?

Ryoma: Bien, como siempre.

Horio: Seguro _"envidioso nunca me cuenta nada",_ es difícil creer que Jean Marco la haya encontrado en un pueblucho, que solo Dios sabe que existe, trabajando como mesera.

Ryoma: Que te puedo decir, le gusta buscar hasta debajo de las piedras.

Horio: Vaya, veo que la pueblerina te dejo de muy buen humor, después de todo.

Ryoma: No tanto como para aguantar tus tonterías, mira el desastre que hiciste con esos cables –señalando la telaraña de cables- arréglalo porque ya no tardan en llegar los modelos.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, la sesión se prolongo una hora más pero valió la pena, se que todas las tomas que hice fueron fantásticas, y aunque no me guste reconocerlo Horio tiene buenas ideas que aportan mucho valor a mi trabajo.

Ya es muy noche, pero aun me encuentro en el estudio, en cuarto negro para ser precisos. Estoy rebelando algunos rollos de mis otros clientes, a pesar de los años que llevó haciendo esto, aún me encontrar ver como las imágenes van apareciendo en el papel como por arte de magia… me encanta tratar de adivinar cual será la toma que aparecerá.

Ya terminé de revelar los rollos que tenia pendientes para mañana, Horio hace horas que se fue a su cita, no sé como logro convencer a esa pobre chica.

Hoy no tengo ganas de regresar a mi apartamento, no quiero estar solo… hoy necesito sentir la compañía de alguien, aunque sea por esta noche.

Nunca antes había hecho esto pero no estoy de muy buenos ánimos para darme cuenta, busco en me abrigo la tarjeta que guarde el viernes. Marco él número telefónico que aparece, y espero que conteste mi llamada.

-.-.

-.-.

¿?: Diga?

Ryoma: Ho-hola –empezaba a arrepentirse de haber llamado-

¿?: Si, quien habla?

Ryoma: Echizen!

¿?: Ohhhh!! Que sorpresa, no pensé que en verdad fueras a llamarme.

Ryoma: Bueno, ya ves. Dime a donde paso por ti? –escuchó una voz masculina que preguntaba algo a su interlocutora-

¿?: Mi-mira, tengo que arreglar un asunto, pero pasa en una hora al Royal Inn habitación 215.

Ryoma: Bien, asegúrate de estar lista no me gusta esperar.

¿?: Descuida cariño, no lo haré… pero si lo hiciera te recompensaría muuy bien.

Ryoma: Aún así no me gusta esperar.

-.-.

-.-.

Hombre: Quien era ese?

Mujer: No tengo porque darte explicaciones Momoshiro, después de todo tú y yo ya no somos nada

Momo: Lo sé, pero eso fue por tu culpa… me dejaste para venir a esta ciudad. Ann, yo dejé todo por ti… incluso me obligaste a lastimar a Sakuno… ella no tenia la culpa. –Bajó la mirada-

Ann: Pues lo siento, yo estoy buscando mi felicidad y esa no está en Forks. En cuanto a lo de Sakuno, yo no te obligue a nada, yo solo te dije que si querías estar conmigo, tenías que dejarla… TÚ decidiste.

Momo: Lo sé, yo pensé que tú… que tú me amabas

Ann: Por Dios, Momo tu sabes que lo nuestro era mera atracción. Se acabo!!, acéptalo.

Momo: Pero, pero no puedes hacerme esto!!! –gritó-

Ann: Claro que puedo, así que ahora lárgate que tengo un compromiso –dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta-

Ann: _"Mi bienestar y mi futuro son lo mas importante, y mi futuro se llama Ryoma", _-se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse antes de que él llegara-

-.-.

-.-.

Ya han pasado 45 minutos desde que hablé con Ann, detengo mi automóvil en la entrada el Hotel Royal Inn; le doy las llaves al portero y me encamino a la recepción. Ya es otoño, el viento sopla frió en esta época del año, pero afortunadamente la estancia es acogedora y de temperatura agradable.

Después de preguntar en recepción por la habitación de Ann, me dirijo al ascensor. En cuanto se abren la puerta sale un joven que me empuja para quitarme de su camino. Parece muy molesto y va murmurando muchas cosas que no alcanzo a entender, pero dice algo como 'zorra', 'me las pagaras', 'no se queda así'. Por estar prestando atención a las tonterías que dice el tipejo ese, casi pierdo el elevador pero con un rápido movimiento evito que la puerta se cierre, entro en el y me olvido del tipo ese.

Toco la puerta, un minuto después esta se abre. Entro a la habitación y me siento en un amplio sofá, instantes después Ann se sienta a mi lado. Ella es bellísima, sin duda, no puedo negar que su cuerpo y su cara me quitan el aliento, pero es solo eso: atracción física.

La charla con ella es de cosas tan banales, creo que después de todo no puedo esperar mucho de una pueblerina venida a nueva modelo; o talvez hoy estoy un mas exigente de lo normal, no sé, pero estoy seguro que mañana volveré a la misma rutina de siempre y estos sentimientos de soledad no me atormentarán más de lo acostumbrado.

Wow!, las dos semanas han pasado rapidísimo, hoy es último día de sesión para la revista Life. Estoy muy contento porque no trabajaremos en el estudio, la locación será en el Central Park ya que el último articulo denominado 'The Park and the People' será el broche de oro con la que Life concluirá el número de aniversario de su revista.

A pesar de que el artículo habla de las personas comunes, la revista se empeño en que trabajara con modelos, me sorprendí más cuando me notificaron que la modelo seria Ann Tachibanna, al ser una modelo nueva no seria reconocida por mucha gente, y a eso le agregaron el hecho de que aún conservaba ese aire campirano de su pueblo natal. No me quedó otra más que comportarme profesionalmente, a pesar de que estos últimos días Ann no me deja en paz… ya me cansé de ella.

Me encuentro en el parque realizando unas tomas esporádicas mientras Horio instala el equipo para las tomas con los modelos. El viento se ha sentido más frió en los últimos días, tanto es así que me he visto obligado a usar abrigo y bufanda; mi asistente no para de quejarse y decirme que merece un aumento… ¡creo que aún lo puedo explotar un poco mas! Jaja.

Los modelos llegaron hace una hora, casi están listos para iniciar la sesión; Ann no deja de observarme y eso me molesta¡¿Qué le pasa, está aquí por trabajo y no por diversión?!. Horio les indica sus posiciones e iniciamos con las tomas.

El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente, ya eh gastado mas de 4 rollo de 36 pero bien han valido la pena. Debo confesar que Ann se ve muy bonita, encaja muy bien en este ambiente nostálgico. Imaginen un viento suave, que logra desprender varias hojas secas de los árboles, las hojas caen lentamente adornando el paisaje, el sol se esta ocultando detrás del lago, y el viento agita la rojiza cabellara de Ann obligándola a cerrar su ojos y lanzar una pequeña maldición

Le indico con un gesto a Horio que encienda las luce y mida los niveles de iluminación, tomo la cámara aun con una sonrisa en los labios y enfoco perfectamente a Ann tratando de capturar la belleza de la situación. Disparo!

En ese instante alguien se cruza en la escena, al escuchar el disparo de la cámara voltea hacia mi, en ese momento la hermosa escena que quería inmortalizar se ha acabado. Me quedo observándola a través del lente de la cámara durante unos segundos, es hermosa, parece un ángel. Pareciera que sus ojos cafés me estuvieran mirando a través del lente, yo trato de mantener su mirada en mi; lentamente bajo la cámara y mis ojos dorados la miran idiotizado.

La joven que interrumpió mi trabajo me ve con cara angustiada, voltea a su alrededor y se da cuenta de su error, yo no consigo reaccionar… estoy fascinado, mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente y no logro articular palabra.

Ella ha de pensar que estoy molesto, nerviosamente se inclina haciendo una reverencia y me pide disculpas por haber estropeado todo mientras su cabello caoba cubre su rostro.

Los nervios hicieron presa de ella, no pudo evitar tartamudear al hablarme; lentamente se irguió nuevamente. Y volvió a pedir disculpas balbuceando, esto logró arrancarme una sonrisa. Si en algún momento me sentí enfadado o molesto, en ese instante todo se esfumó y solo sentía ternura por esa chiquilla que parecía tan frágil y tímida.

Ella comenzó a alejarse del lugar, no sin antes volver a disculparse; la despedí con un ademán y la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina, aún así seguí observando el punto en donde desapareció como si fuera a regresar.

Horio: Echizen estas bien?

Horio: Echizen!!!!

Ryoma: Eh?!!.. con-continuemos –si dejar de mirar el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica-

Ann: que pasó? Ya terminamos?

Horio: No sé, la última toma no salió… pero?

Ann¿Cómo? y ¿eso porque?

Horio: Porque…

Ryoma: Ya terminamos¡¡¡Terminamos, pueden retirarse!!! –dirigiéndose a todos los que trabajaban con él-

Ryoma: _"Esto si que fue cerrar con broche de oro" –_una sonrisa vuelva a dibujarse en sus labios_-_

-.-._  
_

-.-.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, espero que este capitulo les guste. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre los tengo muy en cuenta.**_

_**Cuídense mucho, saludos, besos y abrazos**_


	3. Una luz en la oscuridad

**Todo por amor**

**Una luz en la oscuridad**

-.-. Cambio de escena

-xxxx- detalles de la escena

"xxxx" pensamientos del personaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakuno Ryusaki_

Estos últimos días me he sentido sumamente triste, creo que llegué a mi límite. Todo empezó cuando mi abuela Summire enfermó, la semana pasada me llamó la vecina de mi abuela para informarme que la habían hospitalizado porque se había caído de las escaleras de la casa, gracias a Dios no fue muy grave y ahora se esta recuperando. Lamentablemente no pude acompañarla ya que me había quedado como encargada del salón de belleza -Styles- ya que Tomoka y su abuela estaban de viaje.

Yo me siento muy segura de mi capacidad en el trabajo, pero parece que esto no es suficiente para otras personas. Algunas de mis compañeras de trabajo no se tomaron muy bien la noticia de que yo me quedaba al frente del negocio por tres semanas. Mi carácter no me sirve de mucho, soy tímida y nunca me ha gustado tratar mal a las personas, y las chicas se aprovechan de eso para hacer lo que quieren

Se siente una desesperación tremenda saber que nadie hace caso de tus instrucciones, y que por el contrario, algunas compañeras tratan de hacerme quedar mal ante los clientes. Lo malo es que no me perjudicaban a mi, están dañando la reputación del Salón.

Todos los días me he quedado hasta tarde recogiendo y arreglando el establecimiento, a obscuras y en soledad las lágrimas de impotencia se escapan de mis ojos.

Varias veces le pido a Dios que me dé fuerza para sacar el trabajo, pero sobre todo para hacer valer mi voz; porque le pese a quien le pese yo estoy al mando. Lamentablemente cuando llega una nueva mañana nada ha cambio en mi.

Conforme pasaron los días, logre controlar un poco la situación en el trabajo, pero cada vez me sentía más sola, casi todas mis compañeras no me hablan y solo se burlan de mi. Al llegar a la casa de las Osakada, el sentimiento se hacia más profundo… el no tener con quien hablar, alguien que te escuche y te dé unas palabras de aliento puede hacer débil al mas fuerte de los hombres; y yo que no soy la mujer mas fuerte del mundo me sentía fatal.

Probablemente yo sola haga una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero me sentía muy deprimida en ese momento, pero el destino me tenía preparado un 'problema' más.

Era viernes en la tarde, estaba terminando de arreglar algunas cosas en el salón. Una vez que terminé de revisar que todo hubiera quedado perfectamente cerrado, me dispuse a dirigirme a la parada del autobús. No puse mucha atención en lo que hacia por lo que tropecé con alguien en cuanto di el primer paso.

Sakuno: -Haciendo una reverencia- Discúlpeme no me fije por donde iba.

¿?: Vaya vaya, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla despistada

Sakuno: _"No… no puede ser"_ -Incorporándose de inmediato- Momo-shiro!!!

Momo: Me da gusto que aún no me hayas olvidado, porque yo aún te recuerdo

Sakuno: Que-que estas haciendo aquí?

Momo: Nada en particular, tal vez buscando a una persona?

Sakuno: S-si?, a quien?

Momo: A ti por supuesto –sonrió mordaz-

Sakuno: Cla-claro, y donde esta Ann?

Momo: No lo sé terminamos hace tiempo.

Sakuno: Que mal, hacían una linda pareja.

Momo: Si?, mas que la que hacíamos tu y yo?

Sakuno: No sé,… y dime a donde te dirigías?

Momo: A buscar un lugar para cenar, me muero de hambre –su estomago emitió un sonido como confirmación-

Sakuno: Hay una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí, la comida es muy rica y los precios no son tan altos.

Momo: -Tomándola de la mano-Ven, te invito a cenar

Sakuno: Pe-pero, no creo que…

Momo: Como amigos, no me gusta comer solo

Sakuno: Está bien.

Estuvimos platicando por varias horas, quedamos en volver a vernos al día siguiente.

El tiempo pasó volando, prácticamente nos veíamos todo los días; recordé el porque me había enamorado de Momo, realmente cuando se lo propone es un hombre encantador.

Un día invite a Momo a cenar a casa de las Osakada, me esforcé mucho en preparar la cena y arreglar la mesa.

Todo estaba listo, habíamos quedado a las 9, pero ya eran 9:30 y Momo no llegaba, me empecé a preocupar más cuando dieron las 10 y no tenia noticias de él. Aproximadamente a las 10:30 decidí llamar a su celular.

Me contestó una mujer que me aseguró que Momo se encontraba muy bien, me dejó muy en claro que ni lo esperara porque él iba a pasar la noche con ella.

Un gran dolor hizo presa a mi corazón, como es posible que volviera caer en sus juegos, en sus mentiras… realmente soy una idiota.

Al día siguiente Momo paso a mi trabajo, llevaba una rosa en la mano. Afortunadamente no teníamos clientes, se acercó y me beso en los labios,

Sakuno: -abofeteando al pelinegro- Como te atreves?

Momo: -Sobandose la mejilla- Que te pasa?... a ya sé estas molesta por lo de ayer, mira déjame explicarte…

Sakuno: No hay nada que explicar, así que vete y déjame en paz – mientras todas sus compañeras de trabajo miraban intrigadas la escena-

Momo: Saku, vamos a hablar en otro lugar más tranquilos, por favor? –dándose cuenta de la escena que estaban protagonizando-

Sakuno: No tenemos nada de que hablar, yo sé porque no llegaste anoche.

Momo: Como?

Sakuno: No llegaste porque te estuviste revolcando con una cualquiera!!!! –las oyentes se quedaron sin aliento-

Momo: -Comenzando a perder la paciencia-Saku, baja la voz. Vamos a hablar, no es lo que tú crees.

Sakuno: Yo hablo como se me da la gana, que bueno que te avergüences de tus porquerías. Pero no sirve de nada, hubieras pensado mejor las cosas antes de actuar. Mejor largarte!!

Momo: Bien, si no quieres escucharme haya tú… tú eres la que va a perder

Sakuno: Si claro, igual que la primera vez no?

Momo: Pues entonces y ahora tengo razón, no eres una verdadera mujer; por eso tengo que buscar en otro lado lo que tu no me das!!! –grito finalmente presa de la ira-

Sakuno: Eres un patán, estoy orgullosa de mis principios. No tomas en serio a nadie, solo buscas tu propia satisfacción y bien estar!!!!! -gritó-

Momo: -Dejando que el enojo hablara por él- Ningún hombre te tomará en serio, mucho menos en esta ciudad en donde encuentras hermosas mujeres casi a la vuelta de la esquina… tu solo eres una pueblerina con sueños de grandeza. –Salió del local arrojando la rosa que llevaba en la mano-

-+-

-+-

Voy caminando sin un rumbo fijo, siento el viento sobre mi piel como una suave caricia, esto me tranquiliza un poco. Las lagrimas ya no escapan por mis ojos, después de tanto tiempo no puedo creer que aún me duelan sus palabras.

Sigo caminando a paso lento, voy sumida en mis pensamientos. El sonido de un claxon me obliga a salir de mi ensimismamiento, rápidamente me doy cuenta que he cruzado la calle sin mirar si venían carros, afortunadamente no pasó nada. Después de atravesar la calle, me enfrasco nuevamente en mis pensamientos sin dejar de caminar.

Me detengo de momento y levanto la mirada al cielo, esta totalmente despejado, no hay ni una sola nube que lance un amenaza de lluvia, algunos pájaros vuelan de un árbol a otro…¡hay muchos árboles! caigo en cuenta que me he desviado completamente de mi destino, a decir verdad no tengo idea de en donde me encuentro.

Tal vez en otro momento el pánico me hubiera hecho su presa, pero me encuentro sumamente deprimida como para preocuparme por eso, lo peor que puede pasar es que tenga que pagar un taxi que me lleve hasta la casa o al salón, lo que me quede mas cerca. Así que sigo caminando.

Pienso que soy afortunada en muchos aspectos, tengo trabajo, amigos, familia y salud; no podemos tener todo en esta vida ¿cierto?... debo de agradecer y ser feliz con lo que tengo y no sufrir y llorar por lo que me hace falta, tal vez algún día conozca el verdadero amor … y ese día será el mejor de mi vida. Si ese día no llega no lo extrañare, puesto que no puedes extrañar lo que nunca has conocido…

Sigo repitiendo esas palabras en mi mente, trato de convencerme a mi misma de que así estoy bien, y que debo dejar esta tristeza y sobre todo hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Momoshiro: 'ningún hombre te tomará en serio, mucho menos en esta ciudad en donde encuentras hermosas mujeres casi a la vuelta de la esquina… tu solo eres una pueblerina con sueños de grandeza'.

Soy una tonta, porque lo acepté nuevamente?, ni yo misma lo sé. Tuve la mala suerte de encontrarlo cuando necesitaba la compañía de alguien. A pesar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el pasado, me alegré mucho de verlo… era una cara conocida que me hacia sentir como si estuviera entre amigos –ya sé que con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos-

Esto debe servirme de experiencia para no confiar tanto en la gente, nadie actúa solo por buena voluntad y desinteresadamente.

En fin, después de este acertado razonamiento decido que ya es hora de buscar el camino que me lleve de regreso a casa.

Ya esta comenzando a atardecer, estimo que en una hora o un poco mas el sol se ocultará y la noche caerá rápidamente, no me gustaría seguir perdida cuando eso suceda.

Trato de recordar como llegué hasta este punto, pero no recuerdo mucho... solo sé que llegué caminando. Aunque parezca ilógico mi razonamiento, no lo es, por el contrario es importante por que significa que no puedo estar muy lejos del salón ¿o si?. Si hubiera tomado el metro seria muy probable que me encontrara muy alejada de mi rumbo habitual.

Regreso sobre la calle en la que me encuentro, en el camino intercepto a varias personas para preguntarles por la dirección, parecen ignorarme o simplemente contestan un no lo sé¡que gente tan grosera!

Finalmente alguien se apiadó de mi y me explicó como llegar, no entendí muy bien pero lo que me tranquiliza es que una vez que llegue al Central Park no tendré ningún problema, ya que a partir de allí conozco un poco las calles.

Después de todo, esta larga caminata me sirvió mucho, me siento mas tranquila, aunque aun algo triste. Cuando llego al parque lo primero que encuentro son varias parejas de enamorados; como me gustaría poder estar así con alguien que me ame y yo ame de verdad.

Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de agua, sin darme cuenta disminuyo la velocidad de mi andar y bajo la mirada al suelo.

Cientos de hojas se arremolinan en el camino, las tonalidades varían entre el verde seco y el café, el viento las agita y transporta de un punto a otro… es un espectáculo muy hermoso; este tipo de escenas son las más valiosas porque no son planeadas, todo es como la naturaleza lo desea.

Levanto mi vista, mis ojos ya no tienen deseos de llorar, mi mirada se fija en la puesta de sol que esta por iniciar. Sigo caminando sin dejar de contemplar el espectáculo que tengo frente a mi, definitivamente las cosas mas bonitas son las que surgen espontáneamente sin que nadie lo espere o lo planee.

Escucho un 'clic', no es muy fuerte pero llama mi atención. Inmediatamente giró mi cabeza así el lugar de donde procedió el sonido.

Lo primero que veo es una cámara… realmente es un chico enfocando una cámara. Me quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, mirando fijamente hacia la cámara, como si con esto lograra hacer que el chico que enfoca el aparato se diera cuenta de mi desconcierto.

Lentamente veo como la cámara se mueve y en su lugar van apareciendo un par de ojos, los mas hermosos que eh visto jamás, no se si sea el reflejo del atardecer pero me pareciera que son dorados como la miel. Me mira fijamente, su potente mirada me intimida… los nervios se están apoderando de mi.

No puedo soportar más su mirada, volteo hacia el lado contrario y me doy cuenta de que hay algunos reflectores, cables, laminas y algunos otros aparatos; volteo hacia varios lados para ubicar lo que sucede, es entones cuando me doy cuenta…¡Dios!, que vergüenza interrumpí una sesión de fotográfica o algo así.

Miro nuevamente al chico de la cámara, este no deja de mirarme con la misma mirada penetrante pero seria; doy por hecho que el esta enfadado conmigo… y con justa razón. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada?, lo peor de todo es que yo sigo aquí parada en medio de la escena sin permitirles continuar; esto es el colmo, de verdad que hoy no es mi día ¡no doy una!.

Lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme.

Sakuno: -Inclinándose para hacer una reverencia- Di-dis-cul-pe!! _"ahora hasta tartamudeo, es el colmo!!" _ -irguiéndose lentamente- De verdad lo-lo siento no fu-e mi in-tension.

Estoy esperando que me lance algún reclamo o algo por el estilo, pero un lugar de eso una ligera sonrisa se dibuja es sus labios y su semblante se suaviza como por arte de magia.

Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, tiene una presencia impresionante, unos ojos que hipnotizan, su cabello es negro, tan negro que parece tener destellos verde oscuro y por su puesto la sonrisa mas calida de todas las que he conocido.

Sigo encantada con él, de momento escucho una voz a lo lejos que me saca de mi ensoñación. Creo que aun sigo interrumpiendo su trabajo. Me doy vuelta e inicio la retirada de ese lugar, después de 5 o 6 pasos me giro nuevamente para disculparme por última vez, él se despide de mí agitando levemente su mano en señal de despedida.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, después de todo, creo que este no fue un día tan malo.

* * *

**_Hola!!!!!_**

**_Mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, no es excusa pero es que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y el medico._**

**_Antes que otra cosa pase quiero agradecer sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias._**

**_Les comento que me van a operar dentro de 15 días aprox. por lo que estoy en chequeos, análisis y esas cosas._**

**_Quiero aprovechar para informarles que estaré 3 sem aprox. sin poder usar la compu ya que mi operación me va a dejar inmovilizado el brazo derecho . Pero después d eso continuaré con la historia. Les pido que por favor no me abandonen y esperen con paciencia a que me recupere, please!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos._**

**_PD- Sigan dejando reviews porfis!!!!_**


	4. Un dia normal

**Todo por amor**

**El corte de cabello**

-.-. Cambio de escena

-xxxx- detalles de la escena

"xxxx" pensamientos del personaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakuno Ryusaki_

Al día siguiente.

Me siento con más ánimos, no pensé en Momo ni en todos los problemas que había tenido en los últimos días. Solo podía pensar en el hombre del parque, en sus hermosos ojos y su tierna sonrisa.. ¡Que hombre tan guapo!.

Con este buen ánimo me dirijo a trabajar, esperando que hoy sea un buen día

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ryoma Echizen_

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no solo del trabajo si no también personales. El hecho de vivir solo tiene muchas ventajas, pero siempre algunas desventajas; cuales?... las compras. Así es, tengo que hacer las compras porque en mi alacena no hay más que polvo y en el refrigerador solo hay unas cuantas cervezas y un pedazo de pizza que no se ve en muy buen estado.

Eso es por un lado, por otro, tengo que recoger algunos trajes de la tintorería, tengo que llevar a la lavar mi coche y tengo que cortarme el cabello. Yo sé que mi atractivo no se ve disminuido si no me corto el cabello, pero algún día tendré que hacerlo así que para que seguir posponiéndolo.

Antes de cumplir con toda esa lista de pendientes, me dispongo a revelar algunas fotos que tomé para la revista; ¡que casualidad! es el último rollo que utilicé para ellos en el parque.

Me encierro en el cuarto oscuro, preparo las charolas en la mesa que esta debajo de los estantes en donde coloco todo el material para el revelado, tomo el rollo y comienzo el proceso.

Detrás mió tengo ya 34 hojas sujetadas a unos hilos que cruzan toda la habitación, de esta manera se secan perfectamente y puedo echarles un vistazo rápido.

Tomo la última lámina de papel y la sumerjo en la primer charola, veo como empieza a cambiar y se empiezan a dibujar una serie de formas que van creando un ángel. Debo decir que me sorprendí ante la imagen, no porque yo esperará encontrar otra persona en la toma, si no más bien porque esta foto refleja lo que yo más amo: la belleza de un instante espontáneo.

Tomo la foto y la sacudo delicadamente, la levanto y la acerco un poco para poder apreciarla mejor, aquí entre mis manos tengo el retrato de una niña hermosa, facciones delicadas, inocencia en sus ojos, su cabello cae graciosamente sobre su hombros. La contemplo durante unos minutos más, no puedo reprimir un suspiro al escuchar mi reloj recordándome que ya es tiempo de cumplir con mis deberes. Renuente, cuelgo la foto junto a las otras y salgo del salón.

Ya he terminado casi con todos los pendientes, solo falta mi cabello.

Estaciono el automóvil en la entrada del establecimiento; desde que tuve el dinero para poder pagar un lugar como este, eh sido su cliente, pero debo confesar que tenía varios meses de no venir por aquí.

Una vez adentro, le doy mi nombre a la recepcionista para que verifique mi cita. Me invita a pasar y me guía al área donde lavan el cabello.

Recepcionista: Joven Echizen ella es la Srita. Tomoeda, ella será la encargada de atenderlo.

Tomoeda: Mucho gusto, por favor póngase cómodo –dijo señalando un asiento enfrente de una especie de lavabo-

Echizen: Gracias!!, -despojándose de la gorra que cubría su cabeza y tomando asiento en el lugar que le indicaron-

La joven colocó una toalla sobre mi espalda y me pido que me recargara completamente en el respaldo, abrió las llaves del agua; cerré los ojos para relajarme un poco, la música de ambiente ayudaba mucho a mi propósito.

Tan ajeno estaba a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor que no me había percatado que la joven no había comenzado, escuché unas voces pero no les dí importancia.

El contacto del agua tibia sobre mi cabello, me hizo relajarme aún más. ¡Demonios! Que manos tan fantásticas, es delicioso sentir esas finas manos acariciar mi cabello.

De pronto siento como algo frió invade poco a poco parte de mi rostro hasta cubrir mi ojo.

¿?: Auch!, Lo-lo siento. –Mientras limpiaba la espuma del rostro del peliverde con una toalla-

Echizen: -Algo molesto- No se preocupe. –Arrebató la toalla de las manos de la chica y siguió limpiándose-

Tomoeda: Ya viste lo que hiciste Riusaki!!!, discúlpela es un poco tonta.

Echizen: Dije que no se preocupe!! –levantando el tono de voz-

Riusaki: Per-mi-tame ayudarlo –tratando de acercarse para limpiar el rostro del joven-

Echizen: -Se sentó correctamente en la silla, ocasionando que su cabellera húmeda mojara su ropa- No!, así estoy bien –como ya no tenia jabón en el ojo, volteó a verla- Gracias –bufó molesto, casi gritando-

Tomoeda: Yo terminaré de atenderlo.

Riusaki: Pe-pero, yo…

Tomoeda: Pero nada, fastidiaste a un cliente muy importante. Mejor retírate

Mientras la srita. Tomoeda hacia su trabajo, yo estaba quieto y permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarme; realmente creo que fui muy duro con aquella chica. De golpe, un pensamiento llego a mi mente: 'ella es la chica del parque'…

Definitivamente soy un estúpido, el más grande de todos los estúpidos. Solo fue un accidente y yo le grité!

Cuando llegué a esa conclusión, me sentí mal conmigo por ser tan ogro… porque soy así a veces?.

No estoy prestando atención a lo que me dice la señorita que esta detrás mió, solo veo como se para en frente mió con una sonrisa en el rostro, supongo que ya ha terminado su trabajo. Saco dinero de mi cartera y se lo doy, mientras busco con la mirada a la chica del parque… pero ella ya no esta.

Creó que tal vez me confundí, tal vez aun tenia jabón en el ojo y solo me pareció verla, después de todo, en todas las veces que eh venido nunca la había visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakuno Ryusaki_

Que puedo decir a mi favor, solo que estaba sumamente nerviosa. Quería darle un gran servicio, tratarlo bien para que regresara ya que me gustaría volver a verlo. Yo no sabia que ya era nuestro cliente, de hecho nunca antes lo había visto por aquí, pero por la actitud de Tomoeda parece que es una persona importante.

Me mantuve encerrada en la bodega durante varias horas, aproveche para ordenar porque había un verdadero desastre. Cuando salí el joven ya se había ido, suspire entre aliviada y triste por no haberlo visto.

Me aproximo hacia el área de lavado y me doy cuenta de que la gorra que llevaba el joven fotógrafo aun se encuentra en la silla. De momento pienso que tal vez aún siga en el negocio, pero después caigo en cuenta de que la ha olvidado.

La tomo para guardarla y entregársela más tarde.

Al final del día cuando ya todos se han retirado, antes de cerrar el local, me dirijo a la recepción para revisar las citas del día. Recuerdo que Lissa, la recepcionista, mencionó su apellido… Echizen.

Me encamino a la dirección que encontré en el cuaderno, al bajar del taxi me doy cuenta de que estoy algo lejos de casa; por el momento eso no me importa. Observo el impresionante edificio, es un lugar lujoso pero sombrío. Busco en el directorio del edificio y localizo a la persona que estoy buscando.

Creo que debí haber tomado el ascensor, después de recuperar el aliento me dispongo a tocar a la puerta; esta se abre y yo no puedo evitar el impulso de entrar.

Puedo verlo, sonriendo alegremente, emocionado como si de un niño se tratara.

El estudio es un lugar muy espacioso, casi en el centro sobre un mecanismo giratorio esta una motocicleta… wow! es impresionante, este vehiculo es el causante de la emoción de mi apuesto fotógrafo.

Me adentro un poco más para ver mejor, pero en eso un joven de cabello castaño se acerca a mi.

Horio: Quien es usted?, que se le ofrece?

Sakuno: Yo soy Sakuno, mucho gusto?

Horio: Bien, que se le ofrece?

Sakuno: Necesito hablar con el joven Echizen.

Horio: Está muy ocupado y no le gusta que lo interrumpan. Déme el recado y yo se lo diré cuando se desocupe.

Sakuno: Bi-bien, no voy a quitarle mucho tiempo… incluso puedo esperar a que se desocupe –dijo nerviosamente-

Ryoma: Horio!!, quieres callarte estoy trabajando –gritó, poniendo una cara de fastidio mientras seguía con su trabajo-

Horio: Ya lo escucho srita. así que mejor váyase. –Empujándola a la salida-

Sakuno: Óyeme, no seas grosero! –levantó la voz-

Ryoma: -girando su cabeza para ver quien estaba causando tantos problemas- No entiende que…_ "pero si es la chica del parque"_

Sakuno: Di-disculpe yo ten-go la culpa – inclinándose para disculparse-

Ryoma: -Cambiando su expresión- Que se le ofrece?

Sakuno:-Tensándose por la seriedad en su rostro- Yo… solo quería, bueno… yo… usted olvidó esto en la tarde –extendiendo las manos para mostrarle el objeto al que se refería-

Ryoma: Si ya recuerdo!!!, con lo que paso se me olvidó… el jabón irrita bastante –haciendo ademán de limpiarse el rostro, pero con una media sonrisa-

Horio: Que hizo que?!!!!

Sakuno: -Mas roja que un tomate- Lo-lo siento… tome se gorra, no quiero quitarle más tiempo.

Ryoma: -Borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- Gracias!

Sakuno: Una vez más discúlpeme, adiós.

Horio: Si, adiós…

Ryoma: --sujetándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera- Espera, no te vayas…

Sakuno: Como?

Ryoma: -sintiéndose nervioso- Después de que viniste hasta acá para devolverme mi gorra déjame invitarte un té o un café.

Horio: -susurrando en voz baja mientras se retira del lugar- Echizen al ataque… que novedad!

Sakuno: _"Él me esta invitando"-_sintiéndose nerviosa- No… no es necesario, ya es tarde y vivo lejos de aquí.

Ryoma: Ya veo, en ese caso…

Horio: Echizen te puede llevar!!! –gritando desde el otro extremo del estudio-

Ryoma: _"Me las pagaras Horio"._ Ven te ofrezco un café

Sakuno: Gra..gracias!!!, _"esto es genial"_

Después de tomarnos el café, el joven Echizen me dijo que tenia que continuar con su trabajo; yo le dije que lo entendía y que tomaría un taxi y que no se preocupara. Me aclaró que es por eso que debía terminar el trabajo para poder llevarme temprano a casa.

Lo observe trabajar, es hermoso ver la pasión con la que trabaja… se dedica en cuerpo y alma a lo que hace, no puede evitar mirarlo con la boquiabierta, me ha dejado impresionada.

Dos horas después mi gapo fotógrafo se voltea y me mira divertido, yo siente que se me suben los colores al rostro… talvez estaba pensando en voz alta… que vergüenza!!!, se acerca a mi, y tira de mi mano hasta colocarme en el centro del estudio bajo una serie de reflectores, de momento no entiendo el porque de todo esto… hasta que flash!!!!!

El alego en su defensa que era lo menos que yo podía hacer tomando en cuenta que en dos ocasiones he interrumpido su trabajo y que además le había sobrado rollo.

Como negarme a esos ojos y esa sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Nunca me ha gustado fotografiarme y menos si tomamos en cuenta las fachas en las que me encuentro… pero todo sea para verlo sonreír nuevamente.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

****

**_Pues bien ya estoy de regreso… les comento que la operación resulto muy bien y la recuperación aun mejor. Todavía no estoy al cien, pero ya puedo usar la compu; aunque me tardé horrores en terminar el capitulo, y no porque no tuviera inspiración, si no porque se me dificulta escribir. _**

****

**_Quiero agradecerles por sus buenos deseos por lo de mi operación, y también por esperarme durante mas de un mes, pero por fin aquí tienen un capitulo… espero que les guste. _**

****

**_Muchos saludos, besos abrazos y apapachos… cuídense_**

**_Gracias por los reviews._**

**_LQM!!!_**


End file.
